Pizza and Kisses
by butterflies4ever
Summary: Trily one-shot. After Lily breaks up with Ray she finds herself at the station, only to find Travis there also. Cute Trily fluff. Enjoy! R&R!


** Pizza and Kisses**

****

Sarah: Another spur of the moment story. It's raining like crazy here. And the lightning is crazy. It lights up the room. I love thunderstorms. Hahaha. Anyways. Some Trily fluff for you all! Hope you enjoy and remember to R&R! Thank you ad enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: Forgot about this. Hehehe! I do NOT own Radio Free Roscoe or any of their characters!

** Pizza and Kisses**

It had been raining for a number of hours now but when it began to pour Lily ran to seek shelter at the station. She breathed a sigh of relief as she slammed the door shut. She looked at her soaked clothing and shook her head. It would take forever to dry. She pulled of her jacket and dropped it on her chair before landing on the couch.

"No one is here and I'm going to be stuck here for awhile." Lily said to no one but herself.

The door slammed and she jumped up to see who it was. Travis stood there running his hands threw his hair, soaked, and holding a box of pizza.

"I really have to stop riding my bike and holding pizza." He said to himself.

"Hey."

Travis jumped and looked over to see Lily.

"Lily, what are you doing here? I thought you and Ray were supposed-"

"We broke up." Lily said cutting him short before dropping on the couch again.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Travis pulled off his jacket dropping it on the table beside the pizza box.

"Pizza's always a good remedy after a break-up. Have some. I won't be able to eat it all." Travis said.

Lily got up and looked at the pizza. "At least it's not all jumbled up like last time. That was so not good."

"Well, I've had practice since then."

Lily grabbed a slice and dropped down on the couch. "Mm, still warm." She finished that slice along with another.

"Hungry?" Travis laughed.

"I've been walking around town since before lunch. I haven't had anything since breakfast."

"It's been raining all day. You could have caught a cold." Travis said a bit angry with her.

"Well, after Ray and I broke up, I've been thinking. The rain never really bothered me, until now." Lily said as she started to shiver.

Travis went into the tech booth and grabbed a blanket and covered her up. "Sometimes I stay the night. Blankets come in handy."

Lily pulled the blanket tighter to her and leaned on Travis' shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?" Travis asked.

"Sure."

"Why'd you guys break up? You were together for less then a month."

Lily sighed closing her eyes. "He was jealous."

"Of what?"

"Me and you."

Travis sighed. "Because of when we-"

"Yea."

"Stop cutting me off."

Lily smiled. "Sorry."

"But that was a long time ago. Why would he still be jealous?"

"Because he was jealous of how close we are-as best friends and it wasn't like that with him. And, I didn't feel right with him. Like it wasn't meant to be. I don't know. When I was with him, it was just hanging out with Ray. And that's what I kept thinking. Just Ray. It wasn't right between us."

"Oh."

Lily stayed quiet for a while and when Travis looked down at her, she was asleep. He smiled and kissed the top of her head pulled her down to lye on top of him and spread the blanket out on both of them. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Good night, Lily. Sweet dreams."

The next morning Lily woke up to find herself staring into Travis' eyes. She screamed and jumped and got herself jumbled in the blanket before landing on the floor.

"Ow."

Travis laughed and sat up before extending her hand and helping her back on the couch.

"Did I fall asleep on you?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I didn't mind."

Lily smiled. This is what she like about being around Travis. Things like these moments made her feel okay with Travis. Make things feel great and amazing. And made butterflies erupt in her stomach every time he smiled at her.

"Can I use your phone? To call my mom and tell her I'm okay?"

"Sure. Travis dug in his pocket and pulled out his phone and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She quickly phoned her mom telling her she was at Audrey's and said she'd be home later when the rain let up before handing the phone back to Travis who was in the tech booth. Music filled the room.

"Ah, sound track of your love life?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. I finished it yesterday but never got to see how it turned out." Lily was now in the tech booth and sitting down beside him.

"I like this song." Lily said leaning back in the chair and closing her eyes listening to the soft beat.

"Yea." Travis looked away. Looking at her was to much like that.

"So." Lily sat in her chair sitting up looking at Travis.

"Lily, I…" Travis never managed to finish his sentence before he leaned down and kissed her. Slowly and sweetly.

He pulled away and breathed deeply looking at her.

"Travis, I…" she was stopped after Travis pulled her to him and kissed her again with more heat and passion. Emotions swirled around her as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he dug his hands into her hair.

They parted and Travis rested his forehead against hers and opened his eyes.

"I really like you, Lily."

"Travis, I…I…I like you to."

"I'm sorry for doing this after breaking up with Ray."

"Part of the reason we broke up was because of you. I want to be with you. I've always liked you."

Travis pulled her to him again and kissed her running his hands up and down her arms slowly before they made it to her face and into her hair combing through.

Lily broke away form him and smiled. "You know what another remedy is after breaking up?"

"What?" Travis asked a bit confused.

"Kissing the guy you really actually like."

Travis smiled and pulled her to him before she could speak again.

Sarah: Ahhh! Just some Trily fluff. Yes…anyways… Right now you are getting very sleepy. You are falling out of control. You will follow what I say. You will push that button…..Please? Hehehe. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
